Ninja & Penyihir
by Hikamiki
Summary: Team 7 menjalankan misi ke Uzushiogakure, Tetapi terdampar di Pulau yang tidak diketahui. Bagaimanakah kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, ini crossover ku yang pertama. terima flame tapi jangan pake kata kasar ya senpai...**

**Fanfiction Crossover**

**Naruto & Fairy tail**

**Masashi Kishimoto & Hiro Mashima**

**Judul : Ninja & Penyihir**

**Pairing :Naruto & Natsu**

**Genre : Fantasi, Adventure, Friendship, Humor**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Not romance, humor garing,DLL**

Pagi hari yang cerah di desa Konoha, beberapa bulan setelah perang ninja ke-4 yang di menangkan oleh para aliansi Shinobi. Tepatnya di gerbang pintu utama konoha no sato, team 7 yang berisikan Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, dan Kakashi. Mereka baru pulang dari misi.

"Yosshh! Konoha aku pulang 'tebayo!" teriak sang uzumaki di pintu utama Konoha.

"Urusai, Naruto!" Lalu Sakura pun langsung memukulnya di bagian kepala Naruto yang menyebabkan 1 buah gunung dikepalanya.

"Ara...ara... Kalian ini." Ucap sang sensei.

"Hn"

Sai yang melihat kedua teman se team nya pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka yang kekanak-kanakan kecuali Sasuke.

"kita harus melapor dulu ke nona Hokage." Ucap Kakashi. Lalu mereka pun langsung beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi ke kantor Hokage.

Di kota Magnolia

"Kau menantangku Flame head?!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar stripper!" Mereka berduapun beradu mulut dan akhirnya terjadi gempa bumi yang sangat dahsyat yang berskala 9,9 Sr(?) yang memporak-porandakan guild fairy tail dan terkena erza yang sedang menikmati stawberry cakenya, dan akhirnyapun cakenya jatuh dengan fast motionnya(?) kearah Elfman yang sedang berpidato tentang LAKI-LAKI tepat pada mukanya.

"Ini tidak LAKI-LAKI!" teriak Elfman dengan alay + lebaynya.

"N-NA-NAT-NATSU! G-G-GRAY!" Ucap Erza evil mode on dengan pernak-pernik(?) hitam disekelilingnya yang membuat Natsu dan Gray merinding.

"A-y-ye" Jawab kedua orang itu dengan merinding. *BIIPP* sambungan terputus. Nah kita tinggalkan dulu yang satu ini.

Kembali ke Konoha

"Team 7 kalian aku beri misi!kalian besok pergi ke kuil Uzushiogakure bersama Shikamaru dan Hinata!" Ucap Godaime Hokage dengan tegasnya.

"Uzushiogakure?" Tanya Naruto

"memangnya ada apa sensei?" Sekarang yang bertanya Sakura.

"Ada pergerakan aneh di kuil itu. Walaupun tempat itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi, tempat itu masih menyimpan banyak rahasia dan misteri." Jelas Tsunade.

"pergerakan aneh? Mungkin itu hanya seekor Harimau yang tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam, dan tersesat tak tahu arah jalan pulang." Jawab Naruto dengan polosnya yang sekarang sedang menyukai lagu Butiran debu dari indonesia.

"..." semuanya pada sweetdrop sampe Sasuke juga ikutan.

"NA-RU-TO!" Dan menyeruaklah aura menakutkan dari kedua monster konoha, Tsunade dan Sakura. # Plak

"Sa-sakura chan, O-obasan" ucap Naruto merinding *siapa yang menaruh kulkas yang terbuka disini?*

Dan akhirnya Narutopun terlempar ke rumahnya dengan membawa oleh-oleh 3 bapau dii kepalanya. * poor Naruto*

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Tunggu di Chapter depan!

Reviewnya please...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi minna! kami kembali ! maaf baru update yah, tangan dan otak kami minta cuti(?)

Chara :Naruto & Natsu

Desclaimer : maunya? #plak hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto & Hiro Mashima

(hantu selamat pagi milik HIKAMIKI, dari cerita Dreamers and the Caiser #promosi)

Genre : Fantasi, Adventure, Friendship, Humor(?)

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Not romance, humor garing, typo,DLL

Pagi hari tepatnya jam 8 di depan gerbang konoha terdapat beberapa manusia, yaitu Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, dan Si pantat ayam #plak a.k.a Sasuke.

"Kemana si Kakashi sensei & Dobe ini ~?" kesal Sasuke dengan gaya banci kalengnya, karena dia sudah lama berguru dengan Orochimaru si banci ular(?) # silahkan membayangkan sendiri

"Sa-suke!? Kenapa kau jadi berubah hari ini?" kaget Sakura karena orang tercinta, tersayang, terlambat, terserah, tertipu, ter- Stop! Kebanyakan ter-nya.

"Mungkin dia lupa meminum obat khas klan Uchihanya?" Ucap Sai dengan se-enak jidat Sakura(?) dengan senyuman yang biasa menghiasi wajah mayatnya(?)

"Mendokusai. Lebih baik aku tidur dulu. Huuuaaahhh~~~ " dan tidurlah Shikamaru di sangkar burung terdekat.

"Huaaaaaaaaahhhhh... hiks...hiks...hiks..." tangisan sang burung yang di curi sangkarnya terdengar menggelegar sampai seantero dunia(?) dan Shikamaru malah makin tertidur pulas karena adanya lagu pengantar tidur dari burung tersebut.

"..." Hinata hanya bisa diam saja sambil berangan-angan tentang sesuatu yang hanya Author dan Hinata yang tau.

2 jam kemudian

"Yo!" Sahut seorang pria yang tak salah lagi pria bermasker yang gak nafas dan rambutnya ubanan a.k.a Kakashi.

"Sensei telat!" Ucap si jidat #plak dengan lemah lembutnya(?) sampai-sampai terjadi polusi suara yang mencapai 100.000 hertz(?) . Namun selagi Kakashi ingin menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak penting, tiba-tiba ada kuning-kuning berlari kearah team 7 + Shikamaru dan Hinata.

"OOOOiiiii, minna!" teriak laki-laki tersebut yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Narutoooooo! Tau tidak ini jam berapaa! Kau telat 2 jam tau!" Ucap Sakura dengan lantangnya di hadapan Naruto.

"E-eh? Kemarin kan kau tidak bilang akan lebih cepat 2 jam dari pertemuan biasanya!"

"Are?"ucap Sakura kebingungan. Rupanya Naruto telat karena tak ada yang bilangin.

"Hohoho, lebih baik kita segera berangkat!" Ucap Kakashi yang entah kenapa jadi mengikuti tawanya sang sinter klas dan semangat masa tuanya(?) sang Rival abadinya itu.

*clink* tiba-tiba munculah seseorang bertubuh ramping, berpakaian ketat, dan dia membawa mangkok di kepalanya(?) sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang putih karena pake pilok dan bergaya dengan alaynya dan ternyata itu adalah Guy sang rival abadi kakashi, dan setelah itu dia menghilang *udah kaya hantu selamat pagi =,=*

"..." Semua pada Sweetdrop kecuali si pantat ayam.*si pantat ayam lagi minum obatnya dulu*

"YOSSHHH! Kita berangkat dattebayo!"Teriak Naruto dengan semangat bisa dilihat dari jalannya yang lamanya minta ampun dan wajahnya yang lesu.(?)

Skip Time

Saat diperjalanan dan hampir sampai ke desa Uzushiogakure, terlihat lubang hitam dilangit tepat diatas mereka semua.

"Aa-apa itu!?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa (miki : mungkin sama hantu selamat pagi?, hika : tidak yang bener itu sama slendermen #plak abaikan!)

"Itu mungkin harimau yang kemarin kuceritakan." Jawab Naruto polos. Dan yang lainnya hanya sweetdrop.

Somewhere near Naruto place

"Naruto aku akan menggunakannya! Dan akan kubuat ini berhasil! Hahahaha!" dengan gilanya seorang yang setengah tubuhnya keriputan tertawa sampai-sampai dia gak sadar dia sudah menggunakan genjutsunya, dan akhirnya lubang hitam itu bertabrakan dengan tsukiyomi miliknya, dan dia terkena dampak dari jurusnya dan lubang hitam tadi(emang enak! Hhohoho *hikamiki tertawa dengan nistanya)

"Kenapa jadi begini!?" Kaget seorang yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Obito.

Tiba-tiba lubang hitam itu semakin melebar dan menarik semua yang ada disitu. Termasuk Team 7, Shikamaru, dan Hinata.

"UWWAAAAHHH! Harimau ini membunuhkuuuu~" Ucap Naruto yang malah bersenandung ria lagu yang tadi pagi diputar di radionya.

"ZZzzzzzzzzZZzzzZZz" Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidur lagi -_-

"..." Semua Sweetdrop. Dan Masuklah mereka semua ke lubang hitam tersebut.

Di Magnolia

"KYYAAAAAAAA!" teriak seseorang dengan feminimnya yang jatuh dari langit dengan elitnya kita lihat saja, dia jatuh dari langit mendarat di peternakan tepatnya di tempat pembuangan airnya, lalu ketawan oleh pemiliknya, dia langsung lari terbirit-birit sambil melihat kebelakang, karena tidak melihat kedepan ia bermesraan dengan tembok sampe jebol tuh tembok, dan berakhir dia menuruni bukit dengan gaya kupu-kupu *emang berenang -_-* dan mendaratlah ia disebuah bangunan melewati atapnya yang bertambah jebol,. Kita lihat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang udah kotor, berdebu, baju compang-camping, dan benar-benar mirip dengan Pangeran(?) #woooooo

KRIK...KRIK...KRIK...

Sunyi...

Sepi...

"KYYYAAAA!" Teriak semua orang yang ada dibangunan tersebut

"Ada mahkluk buruk rupa yang ada di beauty and the beast!" Teriak seorang perempuan berambut pirang.

"KECOA RAKSASA!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut salmon dengan polosnya.

Siapakah orang tersebut? Tunggu chapter selanjutnyaaa...

Kayaknya chapter ini garing krenyes-krenyes deh, soalnya hidup kita itu lagi datar sedatar-datarnya, so gomen yah kalo kurang memuaskan. Reviewnya please..


End file.
